Imposture 2 : A House Full of Love
by banshee666
Summary: Une patiente mystère dont les lecteurs d'Imposture 1 connaitront l'identité vient chambouler la vie de House. Pré saison 4. Chapitre 8 en ligne...
1. Chapitre 1

_A/N : Bonjour à tous ! _

_Cette fanfiction sera un Crossover House MD/Harry Potter, avec une nette prédominance dans l'univers housien... _

_Plus précisément, c'est une fanfic autour de House, dans un monde fantastique. Vous y rencontrerez des personnages étranges, plus ou moins sympathiques, mais ne paniquez pas : ni zombies, ni dragons ou autres minotaures... _

_Avoir lu la première partie (Imposture) peut donner quelques indices, cependant ce n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension, promis !_

_En clair, ceux qui ont lu Imposture se sentiront sans doute plus à l'aise, mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit aussi mystérieux pour tout le monde... _

_Je tiens également à remercier mes fidèles reviewers, sans qui cette suite n'aurait jamais abouti ! Merci à tous !_

_Imposture II_

_A House Full of Love_

Chapitre 1

C'était une journée tout à fait normale à l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro : comme toujours, le docteur House était arrivé en retard, sans sa blouse et d'une humeur massacrante. Comme toujours, Lisa Cuddy l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, l'envoyant se racheter en consultation. Comme toujours, il s'était acquitté de sa tâche avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort mené au bourreau. Et, comme toujours, un patient présentant une multitude de symptômes incongrus était soudainement apparu.

Dieu Merci.

Après deux rhinites, une pilule du lendemain et trois diarrhées aigues, Greg House s'ennuyait ferme et espérait donc beaucoup de ce nouveau cas. A vrai dire, ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était bien évidemment la mystérieuse pathologie qui frappait son patient, plutôt que le malade lui-même.

C'était ce qu'il s'efforçait pour la énième fois de faire accepter à la jolie mais trop affective Cameron, qui venait de lui reprocher son indifférence. Et il s'y prenait plutôt bien : appuyé sur sa cane, tel un chef d'orchestre remettant à sa place un musicien qui aurait mal accordé son instrument, il bataillait, invectivait, agressait tour à tour ses trois employés. Leur tournant le dos, il continuait ses accès misanthropiques tout en se servant du café, quand la porte de la salle de travail s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une infirmière essoufflée, à la blouse littéralement couverte de sang.

« D-docteur House !, s'exclama-t-elle. On vous a bipé 3 fois des Urgences ! Vous n'avez p-pas reçu nos messages ?

House lui répondit d'un ton cassant :

- Oh, vous voulez sans doute parler de ces messages notés « très urgent » qui n'arrêtent pas de faire sonner cette chose ? Vous avez vu ce qu'il y a marqué sur cette porte : « di-ag-nos-tics »… Les Urgences, c'est votre problème. Vous savez bien que je n'y vais jamais. Et puis, c'est trop loin : je suis infirme, vous sav-…

Mais la jeune infirmière, complètement affolée, prit le risque d'intervenir :

- Docteur ! Je suis désolée, mais cette jeune femme qui vient d'arriver aux urgences…

A cet instant, elle s'interrompit, craignant sans doute la colère du médecin. Agacé, il fit :

- Eh bien ? Quoi ?

- Elle a dit que vous étiez son ayant droit et qu'elle refuserait tout traitement que vous n'auriez pas approuvé… Docteur.

House déglutit : « _ayant droit_ » ? _Non_, songea-t-il, _impossible_… Et pourtant.

- Qui ?, articula-t-il (avec difficulté, s'étonna Chase).

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Son nom !, s'énerva le médecin.

- Ah, dit la jeune infirmière, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Samantha…

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut assourdie par le bruit de la tasse de House qui venait de se fracasser dans l'évier. Il tenta de camoufler le tremblement de sa main en serrant le poing, mais échoua lamentablement et se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite. Sans écouter les questions de ses employés, il suivit l'infirmière, parcourant couloirs après couloirs, marchant presque aussi vite que lorsqu'il n'avait plus mal.

Une fois parvenu devant la porte de la salle où Elle se trouvait, il fut pris d'un vertige et colla son front contre le mur pour se ressaisir. _Du calme_, s'admonesta-t-il. _Ce n'est certainement pas si grave que cela_…

Mais le peu de courage qu'il avait réuni s'évapora lorsqu'il la vit, pâle comme un linge sur le lit blanc, couverte de blessures ouvertes et de sang. Quand il s'approcha, elle fut prise d'un spasme qui la fit serrer les dents, avant d'ouvrir ses grands yeux gris et de les plonger dans les siens.

« Gregory, murmura-t-elle, tendant une main vers lui. B-bonjour…

Baissant les yeux, il prit sa main avec précaution et fronça les sourcils :

- Sam, que… Pour l'amour de… Qu'est-ce que tu as _**encore**_ fait ?

En guise de réponse, des larmes se mirent à couler. Elle pleurait de plus en plus et, pour finir, se mit à rire nerveusement, disant :

- C'est terminé. C'est terminé… Enfin.

- Attends, fit House, un peu perdu. De quoi tu… Tu ne veux pas dire que…

- Si.

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, remarqua Greg, qui était de nouveau dans son état normal.

- Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle. Ça faisait un moment…

A cet instant, un nouveau spasme la fit serrer la main de House tellement fort, qu'il craignit un instant qu'elle ne la lui brisât.

- Sam, lâche ma main une seconde et dis-moi ce qu'on t'a fait. Il y a trois infirmières qui attendent que je leur dise comment te soigner !

- Ah, le grand Dr House veut soigner un patient !, s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle court. Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne crois pas que la médecine moderne puisse quoi que ce soit pour moi…

Sur ce, elle commença à tousser violemment ; House libéra sa main immédiatement et cria :

- Infirmière ! Quelqu'un ! Amenez-vous avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe !

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son équipe au complet amassée au niveau de la porte et lui lancer des regards inquiets… Cependant, ses beuglements les firent réagir et ils se précipitèrent pour trouver un masque à oxygène à la pauvre jeune femme.

House s'éloigna pour les laisser travailler ; de toute façon, il ne leur serait pas d'un grand secours… Tandis qu'il se creusait les méninges pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'elle avait en réalité, elle retrouva une respiration à peu près normale et dit dans un souffle :

- Greg, il faut que tu saches quelque chose…

Il haussa un sourcil et, voyant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas, il se rapprocha du lit. Avec une force incroyable vu son état, Samantha l'attira plus près pour pouvoir lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. La réaction du Dr House ne se fit pas attendre :

- T-tu… QUOI ?! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

En guise de réponse, elle lui chuchota autre chose à l'oreille, qui fit pâlir le pauvre diagnosticien.

- Tu es complètement irresponsable ! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir un instant avant d'agir aussi stupidement ? Merde, Sam !

A cet instant, l'infirmière qui était venue le chercher, le voyant hurler sur sa patiente, crut bon d'intervenir :

- Docteur ! Sortez d'ici. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a et vous ne faites que l'agiter depuis tout à l'heure ! On ne peut pas travailler dans de telles conditions. Si vous voulez l'aider, remplissez sa fiche et fournissez-nous ses antécédents médicaux…

Et alors, inexplicablement, il céda, lui arracha son bloc des mains et sortit de la pièce. Ses trois employés, abasourdis, se regardèrent et décidèrent silencieusement de découvrir coûte que coûte qui était cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui faisait perdre tous ses moyens à House…

_A/N : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... Reviews, s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_A/N : Re-bonjour à tous !_

_Pour répondre à **Yaone-kami** (merci beaucoup pour la review ! ça m'a fait très plaisir !) et informer tous les lecteurs par la même occasion : oui, nous retrouverons Severus ! Je sais que le dernier chapitre d'Imposture1 a dû être un peu frustrant, mais je ne me permettrais jamais de faire disparaître un personnage aussi captivant que Sev ! D'autant que je prévois une confrontation avec Greg qui devrait être... intéressante... _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 2

A peine sorti de la chambre, House se sentit à nouveau mal et dut s'appuyer si fort sur sa cane que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ? Fatigué, il prit un ascenseur et se rendit sur le toit. Une fois là-haut, il remplit la fiche d'admission de Samantha, compléta ses antécédents médicaux et, après hésitation, laissa un blanc à la place du nom.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il retourna dans la chambre de la jeune femme. On l'avait laissée seule un instant et elle semblait s'être assoupie.

Soupirant, il jeta la fiche sur une chaise et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Sam ?, fit-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et en profita pour vider son sac :

« Il va falloir qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion tous les deux quand tu te réveilleras, jeune fille !, dit-il, vexé. Franchement, j'aurais imaginé que quelqu'un comme toi aurait réfléchi avant de se retrouver empêtrée dans une telle situation… Tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser tomber, au fait ? Du moins, pas avant que j'aie trouvé ce que tu as, Hmmm ?

Il aurait bien continué, mais il fut interrompu par une voix masculine :

- Elle ne t'entend pas, House. Elle s'est tellement débattue, qu'ils ont dû la mettre sous calmants…

House se retourna vers le Dr James Wilson, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique – mais moins venimeuse que d'habitude :

- Wow, mesdames et messieurs, voici venir le Grand Dr Wilson, le médecin le plus observateur du monde… On lui a fait des examens, bien sûr. Lesquels ?

- House, tu t'intéresses à une patiente, toi ?, fit mine de s'étonner l'oncologue. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es en manque ?

Un grognement empêcha House de répondre :

- Mmh, Greg… Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé ?, murmura la jeune femme, qui venait de se réveiller. Tu avais promis…

- Ha ! Pas très efficaces, tes calmants, fit remarquer House. Alors, ces examens ?

- Ils n'ont rien donné pour le moment.

- C-c'est n-normal, toussa Samantha. T-tu dois te d-douter de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, n-n'est-ce p-pas ?

House contempla un instant la jeune femme et se releva en mettant tout son poids sur sa cane.

- Je suppose qu'un peu de morphine ne fera de mal à personne !, lança-t-il alors en notant une prescription sur le bloc.

Sam ne répondit pas, mais lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Wilson fronça les sourcils et emboîta le pas à son meilleur ami, qui venait de sortir de la pièce.

- Hey ! House ! Attends ! A quoi tu joues ? Elle n'a manifesté aucune douleur, simplement ces étranges spasmes dont on n'a toujours pas trouvé l'origine… Vous vous connaissez, on dirait…

- On dirait plutôt que quelqu'un est curieux ! , s'exclama le Dr House.

- House !

Ce dernier stoppa net, manquant de faire trébucher Wilson.

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me faire des reproches, dire que je fais un transfert, peut-être ? Eh bien non, je suis médecin je te rappelle. Elle a mal. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, mais elle a mal. Je traite la douleur, c'est tout. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant si elle a ce que je pense…

- Et… A quoi tu penses ?

House lança son fameux regard « je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ignores-et-je-n'ai-pas-l'intention-de-te-le-dire », vers le regard de chien battu de son ami, et il boitilla jusque son bureau. Wilson, abandonné au milieu du couloir, leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les sourcils : House était House, après tout. Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait…

Mais en réalité, le Dr House n'était pas si sûr de lui que cela. A vrai dire, il piétinait. Son raisonnement était sans cesse bloqué par de vulgaires considérations matérielles qui obscurcissaient son diagnostic. Ses idées voguaient, pêle-mêle, sur un océan d'incompréhension et, pour la première fois depuis des années, House se sentit impuissant.

Secouant la tête pour la vider de ses idées noires, il se rendit à la cafétéria. Il regarda sa montre : 13h07. Tant mieux : Wilson n'aurait pas encore fini sa salade et, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui voler quelques frites…

En repérant son meilleur ami au fond de la salle, Greg ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Wilson était réglé comme une horloge, chez lui, tout était minuté : le temps de séchage de ses cheveux, du brossage des dents, le temps de cuisson des pancakes, le temps à consacrer à chaque patient et enfin, le temps de manger son déjeuner… C'était un peu déstabilisant d'un côté, mais c'était ce qui faisait de Wilson un homme solide, enfin, suffisamment solide pour supporter quelqu'un comme le Dr House… Il était un peu sa pierre de touche, son point d'ancrage dans la réalité. Le médecin misanthrope pouvait lui faire subir n'importe quoi, Wilson resterait tout de même là…

Enfin, l'air défait de Wilson commença à l'en faire douter, quand il s'assit en face de lui, ne manquant pas d'attraper 3 frites au passage…

- Alors, tu t'es décidé à m'en parler ?, demanda l'oncologue. C'est qui cette fille, au juste ? Elle avait l'air de bien te connaître. Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

- Hmm…, Toujours curieux…, ricana House. Jaloux ?

S'il ne s'était pas concentré sur le plat non entamé de Wilson à cet instant, il aurait remarqué la brusque inspiration et l'imperceptible mouvement de la paupière droite de ce dernier, trahissant le trouble du médecin…

- Mon idée ne te plaira pas, poursuivit imperturbablement le diagnosticien.

Voyant que son confrère ne lui répondait pas, House lui lança un regard interrogatif, ce à quoi il répondit :

- O-oui ? Tu d-disais… ?

Gregory fronça les sourcils et reprit :

- Non, en fait, je pense que je vais garder cette théorie pour moi, pour le moment ; au moins jusqu'à ce que tu aies terminé ces croustillantes frites… ou jusqu'à ce que je les aie terminées…

- House, tes habitudes alimentaires sont abominables, remarqua l'oncologue. Pire qu'un gosse…

A ces mots, le diagnosticien se figea et sembla brusquement réaliser quelque chose. Il prit une brusque inspiration et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand son bipper sonna.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant que les urgences cherchaient à le contacter.

Il se leva d'un bond, ce qui le fit grimacer : sa cuisse n'avait pas apprécié…

- Hey ! House ?, fit Wilson. Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Avec un peu de chance, lança ce dernier depuis l'autre bout de la salle, réparer une énorme erreur !

_A/N : Moui... Il semble que notre House soit dans le flou... Mais que lui arrive-t-il...? Et la pauvre Samantha a l'air bien mal en point... _

_Reviews s'il vous plaît !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_A/N : Bonsoir à tous ! Une nouvelle mise à jour... Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on en saura davantage dans ce chapitre..._

_Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, **yaone-kami** ! C'est très encourageant..._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque House entra dans la pièce, d'un pas nerveux et appuyé, des infirmières s'affairaient autour de la jeune femme qui tremblait de tous ses membres, couverte de sueur. Quelqu'un cria :

- Elle est à 41°C ! Trouvez des packs de glace !

Cameron, voyant House arriver, se précipita vers lui :

- Vous allez être content : un nouveau symptôme ! Sa température joue aux montagnes russes depuis un quart d'heure. Impossible de la stabiliser…

- Quoi ? Vous vous réjouissez du malheur des autres ? Sadique !, grommela-t-il en se rapprochant du lit.

- Sa-lut…, toussa Sam. Tu d-devrais stopper la m-morphine, t-tu sais… P-pas une b-onne i-idée dans mon…

- Hey, c'est qui le médecin ici ?, s'insurgea le diagnosticien avant de répéter à l'intention des infirmières : « Stoppez la morphine. »

Samantha grimaça un sourire entre deux convulsions :

- J-je suis un p-poids, p-pas vrai ?

- … Et je suis infirme, rétorqua House en lui collant un pack de glaçons sur le front. Tu as fini avec les banalités ?

Le regard curieux de Cameron passa du médecin à sa patiente, puis elle fronça les sourcils et quitta la pièce en haussant les épaules.

- Gregory, reprit Sam en se remettant à tousser, j-je… s-suis d-désol-lée… J-j'aurais pas d-dû venir…

- Oui, c'est vrai, grogna-t-il. Après tout, tu n'aurais pas dû venir, j'aurais mille fois préféré que tu meures là-bas dans ton coin, sans déranger personne !

- Greg…

- Ecoute, si c'est pour m'abreuver d'inepties, tu peux la fermer, ça me fera des vacances. Par contre, si tu as une idée de ce qui pourrait te soigner…

A ces mots, la jeune femme fut prise d'un frisson :

- Ce que je p-prends, ç-ça n'agirait plus…

House fronça les sourcils :

- C'est-à-dire ? … Non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense…

Sam rougit légèrement, sans que cela se voie beaucoup du fait de son état fiévreux.

- S-si, j-je…

…

- House !, l'interrompit la voix haut perchée du Dr Cuddy, qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

- Nooon !, gémit ce dernier. Pas au moment où le secret du siècle allait enfin être dévoilé ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda la Directrice, avec sa sollicitude habituelle.

- Sais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, répéta House, agacé.

- J'ai une surprise pour vous !, fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier en lui fourrant un dossier entre les mains. Une stagiaire !

Le léger sourire narquois de House s'effaça aussitôt.

- Pardon ?

- Kathelyn McCayne, dernière année de médecine. Elle a insisté pour travailler avec vous.

- Non, dit-il d'un ton définitif.

- Ah mais ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre !, s'exclama Cuddy. Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Elle sera là demain matin à 8 heures. Et vous aussi !

Et, après un dernier regard perçant vers le diagnosticien, elle tourna les talons, laissant un House bouche bée et plutôt désespéré qui se laissa lourdement tomber sur le rebord du lit.

- Aïe, fit Sam. C'était mon p-pied...

- Je ne suis pas désolé, gronda le médecin. Toi au moins, il ne manque pas un muscle… Alors, cette révélation ? Qu'est-ce que ma boss t'a empêché de m'avouer, mmh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C-ce que je prends d'habitude ne m-m'aiderait p-pas, dit-elle. C-c'est a-assez a-addictif…

- Noooon ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es aussi une junkie ! Je le crois pas… Bienvenue au club ! Une Vicodine ?

- House !, s'exclama Wilson, d'une voix pleine de reproches, en entrant à son tour dans la chambre. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, je m'amuse énormément là !, se moqua notre misanthrope. Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Le jeu c'est « à quoi je me drogue »…

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et, les mains sur les hanches, remarqua :

- C'est vrai que si tu en es à demander aux patientes ce qu'elles ont avant même de leur faire des tests, ça pourrait devenir intéressant. A quoi bon perdre du temps à faire un diagnostic différentiel quand le patient peut facilement remplacer une IRM ? Après tout, au point où tu en es, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de rédiger ses prescriptions elle-même ? On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait t'inspirer !

Un petit sourire en coin éclaira le visage d'ordinaire taciturne de House qui tapota du bout de sa cane l'épaule de Sam :

- Bonne idée !, dit-il. Alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as ?

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme agita la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ah ! On change de jeu alors ? Devinettes pour tout le monde ! Wilson, tu participes.

L'oncologue soupira et commença :

- Les convulsions peuvent être dues à une consommation excessive d'alcool ?

- Elle ne boit pas, fit House. Autre proposition ?

- A la rigueur des anti-dépresseurs, certains antibiotiques aussi. Ou de la lidocaïne ?

- Tu as dis que les tests étaient revenus négatifs. Je suppose qu'elle a été testée pour tout ça. Donc non. Tu as un joker !

Wilson se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sembla peser longuement le pour et le contre avant de lâcher :

- Elle était dans un sale état quand elle est arrivée aux urgences : plusieurs côtes cassées, de multiples lacérations localisées sur les avant-bras et le torse, une entaille plus profonde au niveau de la cuisse droite, mais pas de trauma crânien, a priori. Une forte émotion, une contrariété particulièrement forte peuvent entraîner des convulsions, proposa l'oncologue.

- Mmh, en effet, tout indique qu'elle a été exposée à un contexte psychologique traumatisant, étant donné qu'on a tenté de la TUER !

Le diagnosticien finit sa phrase dans un quasi-hurlement qui fit sursauter la jeune fille et poursuivit, d'un ton plus calme :

- Quand bien même, ça n'explique pas la fièvre.

- Hey, j-je suis t-toujours là ! , se plaignit Samantha.

Ricanant, House prit une voix de présentateur de jeu-télé et dit :

- Dr. Wilson, il ne vous reste qu'un joker. Voulez-vous demander l'avis du public ? (Il fit mine d'écouter la réponse de Wilson – qui en réalité restait silencieux, les bras croisés) Bien, public, c'est le moment de donner votre point de vue très éclairé ; nous vous écoutons…

- In-infection… Je… A-allergie ? , proposa la malade, d'une toute petite voix, avant de rectifier :

- Oh, et puis zut… Il est s-super ton j-jeu, mais tu sais b-bien ce que j'ai Greg. T-tu ne peux pas m'aider… C-c'est… pas de t-ta f-faute…

Dans un mouvement rageur, le médecin se releva et sortit, suivi de près pas Wilson :

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?, l'interrogea ce dernier.

- Moi ? Rien du tout !

- House ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Normalement, tu aurais ordonné toute une batterie de tests plus ou moins inutiles, mais au moins tu nous aurais donné l'impression de faire quelque chose ! Depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'un vulgaire patient te dit ? Depuis quand tu lâches l'affaire aussi facilement et sans avoir établi le moindre diagnostic ?

- Je ne « lâche pas l'affaire », le singea House. Mais tu l'as entendue comme moi : je ne peux rien faire.

- Je ne te comprends pas…

- Rah !, gronda-t-il. J'ai dit que JE ne pouvais rien faire, pas que personne ne pouvait rien faire pour elle…

Sur ce, il entra dans son bureau, décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il ne pensait jamais plus avoir besoin d'utiliser…

_A/N : Alors, une idée sur ce qu'a notre patiente ? Et vers qui pourrait donc pouvoir se tourner un House désespéré ? _

_Reviews svp ! _


	4. Chapitre 4

_A/N : Coucou ! Re-voici House, Samantha et les autres pour de nouvelles aventures ! _

_Merci du fond du coeur pour vos encouragements !_

_Désolée, la personne que Greg a appelée n'apparaît pas encore... Vous avez encore une chance de trouver de qui il s'agit..._

_Indice : il apparaît dans une série fantastique..._

**_yaone-kami _**_:__ Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise ! _

_Non, ce n'est pas encore Sev, désolée... Mais ce n'est pas un simple mortel non plus..._

_Tiens, ça me fait penser à House tentant vainement d'attacher un message à la patte d'un hibou récalcitrant... ^^_

_**Na** : Oh, tu es de retour ! ça fait plaisir ! _

_Oui, en effet, il y a une suiiiiiiite ! Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter car il faut que Severus revienne, n'est-ce pas ? lol_

**Chapitre 4**

L'après-midi s'écoulait lentement. On aurait presque dit que le temps s'étirait pour avancer à reculons vers la nuit. Et cela mettait House dans une humeur noire. Enfin, plus noire que d'habitude. Au bout de deux heures à jouer au solitaire et à surfer sur le site de Playboy sans grand enthousiasme, il se résigna enfin à trouver une occupation plus stimulante et se rendit en salle de consultation.

Soupirant, il attrapa un dossier et grimaça devant la banalité des symptômes avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de s'exclamer d'une voix forte :

- Miss… Agathe Smith… Très original votre nom. Alors comme ça on a Mal ?

Puis il leva un regard indifférent vers la patiente et poursuivit :

- Remarquez, on se demanderait ce que vous faites ici si ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, je serais intéressé de savoir ce que vous entendez par là. La douleur, c'est un grand mot… Prenez moi, par exemple… !

Il accrocha sa cane à la clenche de la porte, puis boitilla jusqu'au tabouret.

- … Je souffre le martyr et je suis contraint de me nourrir de ces petites saletés toute la journée pour éviter de hurler de douleur..., dit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente en avalant une Vicodine. Vous en voulez ?

La patiente haussa les sourcils d'un air navré. Elle devait se demander s'il était encore temps de changer de médecin… Voyant cela, House, dans sa grande bonté, se résigna à faire son travail. Et, après quelques secondes d'examen, quelques minutes de jérémiades et de nombreux haussements de sourcils agacés de la malade, House établit enfin son diagnostic :

- Ô joie ! Vous avez une inflammation des ligaments !, s'exclama-t-il. Bonne nouvelle : ça se traite… Mauvaise nouvelle : c'est très probablement chronique…

Remarquant la moue mi-inquiète, mi-soulagée de Miss Smith, ainsi que les claquements nerveux de ses talons sur le carrelage de la salle d'examen, il reprit :

- Je ne vous dirai pas que je suis désolé. Je ne le suis pas. Si vous voulez un médecin empli de compassion, voyez le Dr Wilson.

Puis il lui fourra sa prescription dans la main, avant de sortir la tête de la salle d'examen en beuglant :

- Suivant !

Agathe boitilla hors de la pièce, lui lançant un regard courroucé et une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans se leva avec difficulté de son siège en plastique, puis s'avança en s'appuyant sur une cane à pommeau d'argent. Elle passa devant House sans même lever les yeux vers lui et pénétra dans la salle de consultation n°1 d'un pas plutôt assuré étant donné sa condition. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se retourna vers le diagnosticien avec un grand sourire :

- Docteur House ! Je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance !, s'écria-t-elle.

- Euh, articula ce dernier, gêné. Vous êtes certaine de ne pas me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

La jeune fille fit une petite grimace moqueuse en tendant sa fiche au médecin.

- « Gabrielle Harlington », lut House, dans un grognement. « Douleurs chroniques à la cuisse droite, suite à un infarctus il y a… 1 an ? Nécrose musculaire… »

Quand il eut terminé, il fronça les sourcils et la scruta intensément, avant de demander, méfiant :

- Vous… n'êtes pas en train de vous payer ma tête là ?

Après avoir secoué la tête en signe de dénégation, elle rétorqua :

- J'ai eu le temps de faire quelques recherches pendant ma rééducation. Il vous est arrivé la même chose qu'à moi : erreur de diagnostic…

A ce moment, elle sourit franchement, avec cependant une pointe d'ironie :

- Apparemment, je suis ce que vous appelez un « cas »… Personne n'a pensé à un infarctus à mon âge.

- Intéressant, nota-t-il, et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans l'antre du « célèbre » Dr House ?

- Je suis une fan, cela ne vous suffit pas ?

- … ??!

- Mmmh… De toute évidence non. Je… je peux avoir de la Vicodine ?

House fit la moue, un peu comme un garnement à qui on demanderait de prêter ses jouets. Puis il lui lança un cachet qu'elle attrapa au vol et avala d'un coup.

- En fait, reprit-elle après un instant de silence, j'ai quelque chose pour vous…

D'instinct, le diagnosticien recula d'un pas. Et il n'avait pas tort de s'inquiéter… En effet, la jeune femme repartit en direction de la porte et se mit à crier dans la salle d'attente :

- Holmes ! Sort de là !

House eut à peine le temps de hausser le sourcil droit, que déjà une boule de poils qui ressemblait vaguement à un labrador se ruait à l'intérieur de la pièce. D'un geste, la jeune Gabrielle Harlington lui ordonna de s'asseoir et fit un énième sourire, cette fois triomphant, à House.

- J'ai peur de comprendre, déglutit ce dernier, jetant un œil dubitatif sur l'animal.

- Ecoutez, il s'appelle Holmes. C'est un Retriever. Il est adorable… Juste ce qu'il vous faut ! C'est mon cadeau pour vous !

A ce moment, House ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire :

- Il est propre et il obéit littéralement au doigt et à l'œil, promis ! Il sait faire presque tout ce que vous pourriez lui demander, à part peut-être ouvrir un flacon de Vicodine… Holmes, voici House, les présenta-t-elle. Amusez-vous bien, Docteur !

Sur ce, elle sortit si rapidement que House en resta bouche bée, coupé dans son élan de protestation. Mais ce n'est que quand Holmes leva ses grands yeux ambrés vers son nouveau maître, que celui-ci comprit qu'il venait vraiment de se faire avoir…

_A/N : Oui, je l'avoue, la quasi-intégralité de ce chapitre est issue d'un léger délire, mais ça va s'arranger. Enfin, je crois. C'était pour couper un peu le côté pseudo-dramatique de la fanfic !  
_

_Si vous voulez que je vous insère d'une manière ou d'une autre dans le fil de l'histoire, allez-y, n'hésitez pas ! Demandez et je vous ferai rencontrer Greg ou Sev ou qui vous voudrez, pour le Meilleur... et pour le Pire... _

_En tout cas, je vous préviens tout de suite, House va en voir de toutes les couleurs... Le pauvre... _


	5. Chapitre 5

_A/N : Enfin, la suite ! _

_Merci beaucoup à **yaone-kami** et **Na** ! Vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur ! _

_Je vous présente celui qui pourra peut-être venir en aide à un Gregory House resté jusqu'ici plutôt... impuissant..._

_Peut-être le connaissez-vous, peut-être pas... Toujours est-il que ce personnage est suffisamment intéressant pour être intégré à un univers tel que celui d'Imposture !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 5**

Holmes et House se regardaient en chiens de faïence – sans jeu de mot… – depuis au moins vingt minutes lorsque la voix stridente d'une Cuddy très énervée se fit entendre.

« House ! Où est-il ? House !... Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chien ?!, hurlait-elle.

House ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, luttant contre la migraine qui menaçait de lui gâcher encore davantage cette journée exécrable…

- Toi !, grogna-t-il en menaçant du doigt le placide labrador. Je savais que tu ne m'apporterais que des ennuis…

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Cuddy, une pile de dossiers jaunes à la main.

- House, vous vous en fichez peut-être mais il y a une foule de patients là-derrière, soupira-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec… [Son regard se posa sur l'animal]… avec « ça » ?

Greg leva un regard fatigué vers sa patronne, priant pour que cette fois elle ait pitié de lui.

- « ça », dit-il, c'est un chien…

- Je vois bien que c'est un chien, House ! Cessez de me prendre pour une idiote et dites-moi ce qu'il fait dans votre salle de consultation !

Le discours moralisateur de Cuddy s'acheva sur une exclamation aigue qui aggrava encore le mal de crâne du diagnosticien.

- C'est un cadeau, grommela-t-il.

La Directrice eut un haussement de sourcils qui signifiait « mais encore ? »

House poursuivit :

- …un cadeau d'une patiente…

- Je… je vous demande pardon ?!

- Ecoutez, je ne la connaissais même pas et j'ignore ce que je vais faire de ce chien, soupira à nouveau House. J'ai d'autres préoccupations ; vous n'aurez qu'à le donner à Cameron…

C'est alors que Holmes fit comprendre sa désapprobation par un aboiement sonore, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les pieds de House. Le médecin fit la grimace.

Cuddy ricana doucement :

- Hum, Je crois que vous ne vous en débarrasserez pas aussi facilement…

- *Wouf !*, approuva le chien.

- Finalement, gardez-le, ajouta la Directrice. Ça vous fera du bien ; vous n'avez pas bonne mine…

- Mais…

- … Ne discutez pas House, l'interrompit Cuddy. Gardez cet animal, mais pas ici. Compris ? Je ne veux pas le voir dans cet hôpital !

Et c'est ainsi que House se dirigea l'air abattu et Holmes sur les talons vers le bureau de Wilson. Il y entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter James qui faisait une sieste sur le canapé. Son regard se posa sur l'animal, revint sur House, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers le chien.

- Pas de questions, lâcha le diagnosticien en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de son ami. Je t'en supplie, pas de questions…

- House ! Tu détestes les chiens ! Hector était déjà traumatisé après avoir passé deux jours chez toi…, fit remarquer l'oncologue, visiblement abasourdi.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit House. Wilson, je te présente Holmes… Holmes, va dire bonjour au Dr Wilson…

Le labrador battit joyeusement de la queue, avant d'aller s'asseoir devant James et de lui donner la patte.

- Euh… Enchanté ?, balbutia Wilson avant de se reprendre. J'aurais pensé que tu l'appellerais « Lupus »…

House lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami, puis dit :

- Il est bizarre, je sais. Mais tu pourrais peut-être me le garder… Juste pour ce soir ? Je reste ici au moins jusque demain matin.

Wilson lui jeta un regard désapprobateur :

- Il faut que tu dormes, House. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ta patiente, pour que tu fasses des nuits blanches ?

House se balança quelques instants, fit tourner le fauteuil sur lui-même et dit d'un ton mystérieux :

- Si je te le disais, il faudrait que je te tue…

Puis il redemanda avec un grand sourire :

- Bon, tu me gardes ce monstre ?

L'oncologue se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage :

- Je ne peux pas partir non plus ; j'ai un patient en chirurgie… Mais tu peux laisser Holmes ici. Au moins, si Cuddy tombe dessus, elle ne me virera pas, moi…

- Mmmh, tu serais surpris !, fit House. 'Nuit Wilson…, ajouta-t-il en sortant regagner son bureau.

Wilson hocha la tête :

- 'Nuit House…

- *Wouf !*, gronda Holmes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les heures qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos pour le diagnosticien. Il les passa à griffonner des symptômes sur son tableau blanc et à marcher – ou plutôt boiter – de long en large. Il n'était même pas d'humeur à jouer au Yoyo ou à la balle et se refusa à bipper son équipe. Non, le Dr House était vraiment perdu et ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive…

Vers 23h30, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir et la douleur de sa cuisse s'intensifia. Vaincu, il prit une Vicodine, et s'assit sur une chaise de plastique pour contempler le tableau : rien. Pas le plus petit commencement de piste. Ce constat atterra le diagnosticien qui finit par poser sa tête sur la table en verre, tout en espérant que la solution lui apparaisse. Soudain, une voix masculine à l'accent musical le tira de ses réflexions :

- Bonsoir Gregory…

House sursauta et commença à marmonner :

- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entr-… Henry !, s'interrompit-il en reconnaissant l'intrus.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait là, nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle de la porte, sourit légèrement. Il était enveloppé des pieds à la tête d'un très long manteau sombre et portait une paire de bottes de cuir assorties. Ses yeux rieurs d'un gris intense éclairaient un visage fin, encadré de boucles blondes.

House se racla la gorge :

- Hum… Entre. Tu n'as pas changé… pourtant ça fait une éternité, remarqua-t-il.

- Pas encore…, rit Henry, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ce sera à toi de me le dire, murmura Greg. Comment tu as fait pour arriver aussi vite ?

- A ton avis… ?, le taquina le jeune homme.

- Fitzroy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes devinettes, protesta House.

- On pourrait dire que je suis venu par les airs…, concéda Henry.

Gregory écarquilla les yeux, imaginant déjà un requiem de Batman, survolant la paisible ville de Princeton et bondissant d'un immeuble à l'autre… Son jeune interlocuteur comprit le désarroi de House et précisa avec un sourire en coin :

- J'ai pris l'avion, Greg… Jouer les chauves-souris, c'est plutôt excitant au début, mais il n'y a rien de tel que la technologie…

Irrité, le médecin rétorqua d'un ton cassant :

- Tu avoueras que le doute était permis… Et puis, tu es venu pour bavarder ou l'examiner ?... Allez, suis moi ; je déteste avoir à dire ça, mais ce qu'elle a dépasse de loin mes compétences.

Et House guida son compagnon vers les ascenseurs.

Mais seul un observateur averti aurait remarqué les canines allongées d'Henry qui se mirent à luire légèrement, tandis que les deux hommes parcouraient les couloirs assombris de l'hôpital…

_A/N : Une petite review pour me donner le courage de publier plus rapidement ?_

_Merci d'avance !_


	6. Chapitre 6

**A/N :**_ Hum... Oui, je suis de retour... "Enfin !", me direz-vous ! La fin des partiels aidant, je peux à nouveau me consacrer à la publication de cette fanfic ! _

_*petite révérence* _

_Suis naturellement encore et toujours désolée pour ce retard... J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner !_

_Voyons... Est-ce que le gentil compagnon aux longues canines de Greg pourra aider cette mystérieuse patiente ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le Dr Gregory House, brillant néphrologue et diagnosticien émérite – accessoirement, misanthrope notoire – l'homme qui avait résolu les plus grands mystères médicaux de ces quinze dernières années était assis depuis une demi-heure au pied du lit de la jeune patiente.

Sans rien faire.

Rien du tout.

Le menton posé sur le pommeau de sa cane, il observait silencieusement les moniteurs, tandis qu'Henry examinait avec attention les marques recouvrant le corps de la jeune femme.

Il s'arrêtait parfois un instant, murmurait quelque chose, puis fronçait les sourcils et poursuivait ses examens avec une mine de plus en plus sombre. Finalement, il releva la tête et déclara :

- Elle avait raison : je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

La mâchoire de House se crispa :

- Et toi ? Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Ou tu es venu pour rien ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, avoua le jeune homme. J'ai entendu parler de certaines expériences, mais…

Il s'interrompit, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis reprit :

- Elle n'a pas voulu t'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne t'a pas dit ce qui lui était arrivé ?

House secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Henry se mit à marcher de long en large, tout en débitant d'un trait :

- On dit que tous les 50 ans environ, le monde assiste impuissant à une guerre entre le Bien et le Mal. (_A ces mots, House roula des yeux. Quel cliché… !_) Evidemment, elle peut se matérialiser de façon différente. Toujours est-il que le matin de Noël dernier, une telle bataille a eu lieu en Ecosse. Les blessures de Samantha et les très faibles émanations de magie constituant son aura me font supposer qu'elle y était. Et pas en tant que spectatrice. Je pense que…-

Devant l'air ahuri de Greg qui pour une fois ne trouva aucune répartie sarcastique, le jeune homme s'arrêta à nouveau et prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre :

- Il est certain qu'elle souffre d'un important choc post-traumatique. Tu as du t'en apercevoir… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est cette blessure à la cuisse ; elle semble dater de plus d'une semaine, mais ne guérit pas comme elle devrait. En tout cas, c'est anormal pour Sam…

- En clair ?, fit House, visiblement au comble de la nervosité.

- En clair ?, répéta Henry. En clair, la lame qui lui a entaillé le muscle devait être empoisonnée. Je ne vois que cela pour expliquer ses symptômes. C'est comme si sa magie était drainée de l'intérieur, conclut-il en soupirant.

- Et ?

- Et c'est en train de la tuer !, rétorqua le jeune homme en se passant une longue main élégante dans les cheveux. J'ignore comment elle est arrivée ici, mais elle s'est trop affaiblie pour pouvoir se défendre.

Les épaules du diagnosticien s'affaissèrent ; il avait toujours eu connaissance de la nature de Samantha et avait trouvé cela plutôt amusant jusque là. Il se plaisait à l'imaginer avec un chapeau pointu ou fendant les airs sur un balai magique… Enfin, sans trop y croire tout de même. House restait House. En tout cas, jamais il n'aurait pensé la retrouver dans un tel état.

Lorsqu'elle évoquait les dangers de son monde, il se moquait, lui conseillant de changer ses ennemis en crapauds… Mais à présent qu'il était confronté à la réalité, il comprenait ses périodes de doute et ses fréquents avertissements.

Refroidi par le diagnostic d'Henry, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

- Je ne garantis pas de résultat, répondit-il, mais on dit que le sang des vampires a certaines propriétés…

Sentant sa migraine revenir, House se massa les tempes avant de grogner :

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Fitrzoy…

- Je ne plaisante pas Greg, protesta ce dernier. Je suis très sérieux. Bien que pas très enthousiaste comme tu peux l'imaginer…

House soupira avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Pourquoi, tu te proposes ?

- Oui. A moins que tu n'aies un autre suceur de sang sous la main, mon cher…, rétorqua Henry.

House resta figé, bouche bée. La chauve-souris ne s'imaginait sans doute pas que…

… Et si, comprit-il en croisant le regard perçant du vampire… Se levant d'un bond, il fit le tour du lit et colla l'extrémité de sa cane sous le menton d'Henry :

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu te fasses un snack, « mon cher », asséna-t-il. J'admets ne pas être spécialiste ès créatures surnaturelles, mais il n'est pas question que Samantha devienne un vampire. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Henry haussa les sourcils, agrippa nonchalamment la cane et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avec autant de facilité que s'il s'était agi d'un cure-dent, rappelant qui était le véritable prédateur dans cette pièce :

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de la transformer, Gregory. Pour information, il faudrait d'abord que je la vide quasi-entièrement de son sang, ce qui serait contre-productif étant donné son état, tu ne crois pas ?

House regardait sa cane gisant au sol, l'air de plus en plus fatigué.

Pourquoi diable Samantha ne pouvait-elle pas être normale ? Il l'aurait traitée comme n'importe quelle patiente – avec de l'Ibuprophène ou peut-être de la Vicodine, si elle avait été sage… Quelques antibiotiques et elle aurait pu continuer de l'agacer encore un moment.

Et quand bien même il la mettrait sous dialyse, cela ne serait que temporaire, voire voué à l'échec étant donné la nature pour le moins particulière de ce qui empoisonnait son sang. Quelle était la nature de ce poison mortel ? Peut-être existait-il un antidote ? Tout cela excédait de bien loin le domaine de compétences d'un simple néphrologue, mais pouvait-il pour autant faire confiance à une créature de la nuit ?

C'est alors que ses réflexions s'interrompirent brusquement, lorsqu'un son strident provenant du moniteur retentit.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais sa tension baisse, Greg, fit le vampire, avec un accent d'urgence dans la voix. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Décide-toi. Tu es son ayant droit, non ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème, grogna House en se baissant pour récupérer sa cane. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ferait à ma place…

- C'est à toi de choisir. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en état, fit Henry en s'asseyant à côté du lit.

- Je sais !, s'exclama House, dépassé par la situation.

Il replongea un instant dans ses souvenirs. Stacy. Stacy à qui il avait fait confiance et qui l'avait trahi. Stacy qui avait agi contre sa volonté. Mais grâce à qui il était encore en vie aujourd'hui…

- Et si elle pouvait s'en sortir sans ?, dit-il. S'il y avait un autre moyen ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Henry. Et même s'il y en avait un, nous n'avons plus le temps de le chercher !

- Quels sont les risques ?, demanda finalement le diagnosticien.

Henry plongea son regard gris acier dans celui de House :

- Honnêtement ? Il est peut-être déjà trop tard. Et elle pourrait rejeter mon sang… Mais je pense que c'est sa seule chance.

House se remit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas lourd, comme s'il avait la sensation de porter le ciel sur ses épaules. Il était acculé et détestait cela.

La situation dans laquelle son ex s'était retrouvée quand il était dans le coma lui apparaissait à présent beaucoup plus claire. Et il comprenait le dilemme face auquel elle avait dû prendre cette terrible décision…

Les mille rouages de son cerveau se mirent en mouvement, recherchant désespérément une solution plus rationnelle que celle proposée par Henry.

Si seulement Sam pouvait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire !

Posant la main gauche sur le front de la jeune femme, il prononça plusieurs fois son nom, en vain. Elle restait inconsciente, très pâle sur son lit d'hôpital et sa respiration commençait à se faire sifflante. Pas bon signe ça, songea Gregory.

Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix qui exprimait tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers son choix :

- Fais-le.

_**A/N :** Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu..._

_Merci pour vos encouragements !_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**A/N :** Hello ! Oui, c'est encore moi... Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser avec le petit cliffhanger du chapitre 6, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Profitez bien d'Henry, il ne restera pas bien longtemps ! _

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! Et merci de votre soutien ! _

_**Chapitre 7**_

Henry sursauta :

- P-p-pardon ?

- J'ai dit, « fais-le », dit House, agacé d'avoir eu à se répéter. Je ne peux pas être plus clair.

Le regard d'Henry passa du diagnosticien à la jeune patiente :

- Comment ?

Greg écarquilla les yeux :

- Tu… tu ne l'as jamais fait ? Tu me proposes un traitement que tu n'as jamais expérimenté et tu me demandes à _**moi**_ comment faire ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'un médecin crétin qui s'amuse avec un stéthoscope, pas un sorcier !

- Gregory, ne sois pas ridicule. Il n'y a pas cinquante solutions : soit elle boit mon sang, soit il faut le lui injecter.

Boire son…

House déglutit.

- Okaaaay… Et dans deux minutes il te faudra des yeux de crapaud et une baguette magique ? Ecoute, je me contrefiche du pourquoi du comment. Débrouille-toi, je ne veux même pas voir ça !

Il fit mine de quitter la pièce.

- Minute !, fit le vampire. Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement. Tu as décidé ; maintenant assume !... Et puis, je ne peux pas le faire seul.

House se retourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils :

- Quoi ? Un grand garçon comme toi… ?

- Ne commence pas, soupira Henry. Je ne suis pas censé lui faire don de mon sang : on doit me le prendre par la force..., expliqua-t-il.

Immobile, le regard fixe, le diagnosticien tentait de rationaliser la situation, sans toutefois y parvenir. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre : 2 heures du matin. Parfait : pas de ronde avant 2h30. Ils auraient le temps.

- Bien, je dois faire quoi au juste ? Te planter un pieu quelque part ?

- Un pieu ? Hum, mauvaise idée, dit Henry avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de ce genre.

Et il lui tendit une lame d'argent qui devait bien mesurer dans les trente centimètres. House haussa les sourcils à un point tel qu'ils se confondirent presque avec la racine de ses cheveux.

- Ouiiii… mais non, dit-il. Je suis formé en actes de chirurgie, pas en rites sacrificiels.

Puis, avisant l'armoire à pharmacie de la pièce, il alla récupérer une seringue. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il planta l'aiguille d'un geste vif dans le cou du vampire qui grogna.

« Ha, chacun son tour !, ricana House. Pas si agréable que ça de se faire saigner, mh ?

Mais Henry émit un grondement sourd qui fit tressaillir le diagnosticien, le coupant dans son discours. Jugeant bon de se taire pour une fois, House poursuivit sa prise de sang en silence et en priant intérieurement pour que le vampire se contrôle.

Après avoir rempli plusieurs tubes de sang, un House soulagé se laissa choir dans sa chaise en plastique en soupirant :

- Tu crois que ça suffira ?

Henry, qui se frottait le cou en grimaçant, jeta un regard inquiet vers le moniteur :

- J'espère. Si sa tension baisse encore, les infirmières de garde risquent de débarquer et je suppose que tu ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'elles te voient en train de jouer à l'apprenti sorcier…

- Pas particulièrement, non, répéta Greg, qui venait de comprendre qu'une transfusion prendrait trop de temps. Tu n'as qu'à surveiller le couloir.

Se maudissant intérieurement, il prépara une seringue tout en essayant d'ignorer les risques et s'approcha à contre cœur du lit.

Pendant ce temps, Henry alla faire le guet, soulagé de ne pas avoir à assister à l'injection. Ironique, songea-t-il, qu'un vampire ait une sainte horreur des piqûres. Il s'était surmonté en se concentrant sur la douleur quand House lui avait fait la prise de sang, mais à présent, son rôle de guetteur lui convenait tout à fait. Il patienta quelques minutes, puis finalement retourna dans la chambre.

House avait repris son poste et observait la jeune fille, le menton posé sur sa cane, l'air épuisé. En voyant Henry rentrer, il leva les yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Alors ?, fit-il.

- Alors on attend, rétorqua le vampire.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là, il y aura une ronde dans peu de temps, dit le diagnosticien.

- Je sais être discret, sourit Henry en faisant un bon qui le propulsa jusqu'au plafond, auquel il resta accroché quelques secondes avant de sa laisser retomber avec un bruit mat.

House esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Une autre fois, peut-être, il lui ferait remarquer que son côté « chauve-souris » était de plus en plus prononcé… Mais sur le moment, il n'avait plus le cœur à cela.

Alors, comme le vampire l'avait suggéré, ils attendirent. Le passage de l'infirmière de garde se passa sans encombre. Tout au plus jeta-t-elle un regard étonné vers House avant d'aller visiter les chambres suivantes.

House sentait ses paupières se fermer. Agacé, il se leva, prit une Vicodine et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Tu me donnes le tournis, grogna le vampire.

- Et toi tu as l'air… malade…, dit House en remarquant la pâleur soudaine qu'avait pris son visage.

- Je vais très bien, répondit le vampire. Enfin, si l'on considère que je suis mort. C'est juste que…

- Ecoute, j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça, alors si tu pouvais m'épargner les détails…

- J'ai faim, résuma Henry.

_**A/N :** Argh ! Oui, je sais, j'aime bien les fins de chapitre de ce genre..._

_Merci encore d'être là, chers lecteurs, car sans vous, nous pauvres auteurs de fanfictions ne serions que de piètres gratte-papiers..._

_Et, je me répète encore, mais si vous avez une préférence, j'écris aussi à la demande... _

_**Slashs, romances ou challenges bizarres ne me font pas peur, aussi n'hésitez pas à proposer et j'intégrerai vos idées dans ma storyline !**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_A/N : Encore beaucoup de retard, je sais... Sorry ! : (_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre**** 8**

Le sourire narquois qu'arborait House quelques instants auparavant se figea sur ses lèvres :

« Il a faim, marmonna-t-il. D'abord il veut que je le saigne avec une chose de la taille d'un couteau de cuisine, puis il me fait le coup de l'écureuil volant en s'accrochant au plafond et maintenant il a faim… J'aurais tout vu… »

- Hum, si je peux me permettre…, l'interrompit Henry avec un regard à la limite du pitoyable.

- Quoi ?..., fit Greg. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Te trouver une pochette de sang ?

Henry fit la grimace.

- Oh, et puis m*** ! Tu ne vas pas faire le difficile maintenant !, s'exclama le médecin. J'ai pris suffisamment de risques pour te faire venir ici.

- Mais j'ai…

- … faim. Oui. On sait. Merci. Ah, si Cameron était là cette nuit, je suis certain que tu aurais a-do-ré… Ou bien Cuddy… C'est vraiment trop dommage…

- Je ne te trouve pas très fair-play, grommela Henry. Je me déplace jusqu'aux Etats-Unis, je te laisse prendre mon sang pour sauver Sam et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En me narguant ?

- Moi ?, fit House d'une voix faussement incrédule. Mais je ne me permettrais pas, votre Grâce…

Jusque là, Henry était resté plutôt calme. Il était une créature maîtrisée, pas un animal féroce… Mais cette discussion absurde l'agaçait de plus en plus et il n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié les propos railleurs du médecin. Non. Son attention se dirigeait de plus en plus vers la base du cou de House, juste là où il pouvait voir la carotide se gonfler doucement à quelques millimètres sous la peau. Il était à deux doigts de considérer une nouvelle option pour son déjeuner... Cependant, il parvint à se retenir au dernier moment, se focalisant à nouveau sur la conversation.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la dernière pique du médecin. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, ce devait être celle de trop. Celle qui allait faire sortir le vampire de ses gonds… Et, honnêtement, il n'y a rien de pire que d'irriter une telle créature au-delà de ce qu'elle peut endurer sans broncher…

Le pauvre Greg ne vit même pas la lueur vibrer au fond des yeux gris du vampire. Il ne perçut pas non plus le léger bruissement de l'air, tout contre sa nuque. En une fraction de seconde, Henry s'était levé, avait parcouru les trois pas qui le séparaient du diagnosticien et avait enserré sa nuque d'une longue main blafarde.

Comprenant que la situation ne tournait pas à son avantage, House inspira, déglutit, puis finalement, resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

Henry, quant à lui, était de nouveau dans son élément ; il était redevenu le prédateur tandis que Greg avait perdu de sa superbe.

« J'ai dit : j'ai faim, répéta le vampire, d'une voix plus profonde que la normale.

House, que peu de choses impressionnaient encore, eut un frisson. Microscopique, mais suffisant pour qu'Henry le ressente et cesse de le tourmenter.

« Ne crie pas, souffla-t-il, avant d'enfoncer ses canines allongées dans la gorge du diagnosticien.

Mais House ne cria pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer, anticipant une douleur qui ne venait pas. Tout en inspirant profondément, il sentit une décharge d'endorphines lui traverser le corps…

- Oh, Ssssei-gneur, marmonna-t-il. Ça… explique d-des choses…

Puis, il soupira, inclina la tête en arrière et se laissa aller, une main crispée dans la chevelure bouclée du vampire.

Pendant ce temps, le Docteur Wilson, qui venait de perdre son énième patient de la semaine, parcourait le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Samantha, persuadé d'y trouver son meilleur ami.

Le cancérologue, avec sa blouse froissée et ses cheveux ébouriffés, était l'archétype du médecin épuisé. Et, après 20 heures de garde, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : rentrer chez lui. Ou plutôt chez House qui l'hébergeait depuis une semaine.

Cela faisait quelques temps que lui arrivaient désastre sur désastre et il commençait à penser que, là-haut, quelqu'un lui en voulait. En effet, après son troisième divorce et l'épisode « Tritter » qu'il préférait oublier, son nouvel appartement s'était littéralement effondré à la suite d'une erreur d'un technicien qui réparait une canalisation… L'obligeant ainsi à venir frapper à la porte du 221 B, Baker Street à 5 heures du matin, l'air plus défait que jamais et un sac de voyage dans chaque main. Oh, il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience qui avait suivi son divorce et ré emménager chez House, mais l'idée de devoir dormir à l'hôtel lui semblait bien pire encore.

Toujours est-il qu'il était épuisé et que House avait ses clefs de voiture. Après avoir en vain fouillé le bureau du néphrologue, Wilson s'était décidé à aller le trouver directement. Il était franchement étonné de voir House rester si tard et pour une patiente si mystérieuse. Mais au fond, il savait bien qu'il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire : les voies housiennes sont impénétrables, songea-t-il, au moment où il atteignait la chambre de la jeune femme.

Pauvre Wilson… Tout fatigué qu'il était, il se réveilla complètement devant la scène qui se déroulait dans ladite chambre. Bouche bée, il fixa son meilleur ami. Plaqué contre un mur, ce dernier plongeait les mains dans les cheveux d'un autre homme qui avait la tête enfouie contre son épaule. Pétrifié, Wilson écarquilla les yeux. OK, il devait être vraiment épuisé pour avoir ce genre d'hallucinations. Mais à l'instant précis où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, House gémit, le faisant sursauter. Soupirant, il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, puis se dit que, hallucination ou pas, il ne récupérerait certainement pas ses clefs… Finalement, il se résigna à passer une autre nuit sur le canapé de son bureau et tourna les talons tout en secouant la tête, complètement éberlué.

_A/N : Une petite review svp ?? Merci d'avance..._


End file.
